


Zombie Lion

by geraineon



Category: Omerta 沈黙の掟 | Omerta: Chinmoku no Okite
Genre: Crack, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraineon/pseuds/geraineon
Summary: Kiryuu had too much to drink. He loves Boss a lot. Also, J.J.





	Zombie Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a very, very old fic I dug up from many years back (eight years ago probably?) but upon rereading, I still find it funny so I am inflicting this on the world. Sorry, not sorry. I don't even remember WHY I wrote this. Probably a challenge of some sort.

Somehow or other, Kiryuu was not exactly sure, he ended up in Luca’s bed. He was feeling a little dazed from the amount of wine he had drunk from the party. Even so, he could feel the urgent tugging on his belt and trousers. It was not fair, JJ was hardly naked at all and boss even less so.

But no, Boss is Boss. Boss can be fully dressed as much as he wants. Thinking about Boss being fully dressed and not on the bed with him was slightly depressing so he turned his attention to JJ who was shirtless, which was good, but was still more dressed than he was right now, which was plain annoying so he tugged hard on JJ’s belt.

“Easy, Kiryuu,” Boss said with a laugh. Chastened, Kiryuu stopped tugging and felt his cheeks heat up even more. He couldn’t really concentrate on feeling properly guilty when JJ suddenly took him into his mouth though. He cried out at the sudden heat around his penis and tried to bite down any further embarrassing noises he might be making. _The Boss is here, watching,_ somewhere at the back of his mind was screaming in horror.

“It’s been a while since we had family time,” Boss said wistfully, looking down at his two precious people. “Though this is the first time we had family time together, isn’t it? Let’s take it slowly and enjoy.” His hand had settled on JJ’s head, petting him like he would a favourite pet. His other hand had reached around to unbelt JJ and play with JJ’s penis as JJ worked on Kiryuu. It took JJ by surprise and Kiryuu felt his surprise keenly as JJ suddenly hitched a breath and jerked forward, swallowing more of Kiryuu. He moaned in tandem, his eyes pinched shut from the sudden torrent of sensation. When he opened his eyes, JJ’s face was flushed and his eyes were slightly unfocused though he was obviously still very focused on the task at hand. Everytime Boss does something _interesting_ with his hand, JJ gasped or moaned around Kiryuu’s penis, and if that was not enough, JJ made up for the lapse by using his tongue in interesting ways and scraping the skin with his teeth, causing Kiryuu’s vision to go white and his thoughts to suffer the equivalent of a metaphoric train crash.

It was close. Kiryuu could feel the end of it. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that JJ had started stroking the Boss as well. How and when it happened completely slipped his notice but seeing the Boss getting steadily aroused, his breath getting rougher and more irregular on top of everything else that was going on was getting to be a little too much...

A little too much but not quite enough at the same time. He was straining against the sensations and the need -

JJ lightly scraped his inner thigh where it was sensitive and he jerked off the bed for a moment, his chest heaving from exertion, beaded with sweat and bite marks from earlier.

\- So close, yet it was not enough. He knew he was begging, or maybe even demanding at this point; a litany of “please, more, faster, deeper, so close… too much!” uncaring of who he actually called out to.

So close, he could almost taste the edge and fall off. Just one more push. Another light touch to tip the scales from a whirlwind of need and want, to the much needed relief.

Just a little bit more -

\- And JJ stopped suddenly.

Kiryuu cried in frustration and was about to finish it off himself when he finally realized what made JJ stop.

There was a long moment of silence. .

“... It fell off,” JJ said. “How do I put it back on?”

Kiryuu’s erection immediately forgotten, he rose from the bed in panic. “BOSS, YOUR... I … HOW... WE NEED TO CALL SOMEONE!” Kiryuu said. intending to run out and find help when Boss and JJ pulled him back.

“You’re not clothed, Kiryuu,” Boss reminded him, amused.

“It will be cold, idiot,” JJ added. “Who will you call for anyway?”

“... the underground doctor?” Kiryuu replied hesitantly, unsure. Who do you go to when your penis falls off suddenly? It was not something Kiryuu had bothered to find out and as weird as it was, Kiryuu could not help but feel that he had failed the Boss, somehow. “Who will _you_ call for then?”

“Nobody. Luca does not seem bothered by it anyway.” As he said that, he gave the Boss a look, waiting for Boss to explain.

“There is no worry, Kiryuu,” Boss assured. “See, it’s not bleeding.”

Kiryuu looked down at where the penis broke off. True enough, there was not any hint of blood. It was a clean break, like it was meant to break off there.

“I suppose now is a good time as any. A few months ago, in Sicily, I was involved in a turf war and was severely injured. Ah, that was really quite dangerous. Don’t look at me like that, Kiryuu. I am quite alive right now,” Boss said, patting Kiryuu on the head. “For certain definitions of alive.”

“And then?” JJ prompted.

“Well, as I lay there, thinking about how much I wanted to see my family again, a kid looking crazed from hunger came out from the corners... and took a bite out of my arm, and then he ran off. When I was found and brought back, the doctors said that I am effectively dead, and yet I still walk this world. Since then, wounds heal faster, I see better at night and my body parts are detachable. Only sometimes, they don’t stick back together very well.”

_Boss nearly died?! Boss is dead?!! But Boss is right here!_  Kiryuu was still digesting this information when JJ asked, “You mean you have detached your penis before?” causing the poor man to sputter and cough at the image.

Boss then gave them a conspiratorial smile. “Don’t you think this is most fascinating? Come, Kiryuu, JJ, it’s only right for me to experiment with family. We have the whole night to play.”


End file.
